Erased
by Jokers Sanity
Summary: Something happens in the digital world and the digidestined will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck I'm going to be late, was all that was going through Davis Motomiya's head as he ran down the streets. Pushing and shoving his way past people his destination was in view.

He quickened his pace. He new if he was late he would never hear the end of it from Yolei. He couldn't be late it was the 4th anniversary since the defeat of malomyotismon and the digidestined where having a picnic in the digital world.

"Almost there" Davis said as he dodged a kid on a skateboard.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE." yelled Yolei. Calm down Yolei I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes, its not big deal. No big deal we've been waiting for him for 20 minutes."

Just as she finished her sentence Davis came running the door panting and sweating.

"Where the hell have you been we've been waiting for 20 minutes, your lucky we didn't leave without you."

"Yolei calm down I'm sure he had a good reason" Kari said trying to keep a fight form breaking out. He better hope so."

"Well Davis what's your excuse" Tai asked

"Well Davis began. I was halfway here when I remembered I forgot demiveemon at home, I had to go back and get him.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at that.

"Alright whatever can we go please". Yolei whined.

**10 minutes later**

The digidestined had found the perfect spot to have there picnic. There set up there things by the lake and started to eat. After they finished eating they decided to play soccer, and split in to two teams. Team 1 was Tai, Mimi, Matt, Cody, T.K. and Kari. Team 2 consisted of Davis, Ken, Yolei, Sora, Joe and Izzy. The digimon sat on the side watching

The game was going good both teams were tied and next point won. It could be anyone's game. Tai had kicked the ball to Mimi but she missed so it went across the field. Davis seeing this made his way towards the ball. Davis was about to kick the ball when it was hit by a purple light and exploded. Davis was pushed back from the impact of it. All the digimon and digidestined rushed to their fallen comrade

"Davis are you alright" kari asked. Davis closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine he responded". Did you see what happened" Tai asked.

" I don't know I was going for the ball and a purple light hit it, and then it exploded".

"I did it" boomed a loud voice". The voice sent shivers down the digidestineds bodies. They all new that voice, and they once feared it. Digimon and human alike couldn't believe their eyes, standing there was none other than myotismon.

The digidestined stared in shock. Myotismon was stading with a smirk on his face. He wasn't in his usual attire. His cloak was a light shade of gray, his mask was black, his hair was black and his skin was pure white. The ground around where he stood was dead so where the trees behind him.

"What are you doing here we defeated you four years" T.K. said. Myotismon laughed. "You humans are so pathetic your helpless creatures your weak".

"You really thought you had defeated me, all you did was prolong me from taking over the world".

"We stopped you once we can do it again get ready v-mon".

All of the digimon digivolved into their champion levels. Myotismon wasn't in his strongest form, so a bunch of champions should be enough to take him down. All of the digimon attacked with there strongest attacks. Before the attacks could hit their target they disappeared.

All the digidestined stared in disbelief. There attacks didn't even reach their target. All where silent no one dared to make a sound. It stayed that way for about a minute longer until myostismon started to laugh in his twisted voice.

"You humans are so foolish you wouldn't even be able to understand the power I poses." Myostimon sneered.

"You see in this form I may not be very strong but anything that I took or that comes to close to me begins to age and decay rapidly." He said.

"What are we going to do." Tie asked.

"I have an idea but it's risky." Davis stated. "Exveemon go and grab myostismon."

Exveemon did as he was told not wanting to disobey Davis. The digidestined watched in shock as Exveemon charged at myotismon.

Myostismon didn't even try to dodge the attack and let Exveemon grab him from behind. Immediately Exveemon felt his energy being drained from him he couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Alright Exveemon use your V-laser." Davis shouted. Exveemon did as he was told. A bright laser in the shape of an x shot out of myotismons chest. He cried out in pain as his body started to turn into data. Exveemon then reverted back to his rookie form. The digidestined began to cheer.

The digidestines cheers turned to gasp of horror as myostismon used one final attack which was headed at Davis. V-mon seeing this rushed over to Davis. He took the hit for his best friend and partner and was sent flying into Davis.

Davis caught him and placed him on the ground as his body slowly started to turn into data. The only sound that could be heard was Davis' crying and myotismon's twisted laugh until his data disappeared. It was a sound that would haunt him everyday for the rest of his life.

The next thing they new the digidestined where surrounded by an eerie white light.

* * *

Kari woke in a cold sweat she looked around her surroundings to find she was in her room. Gatomon was laying in her bed snoring softly and mumbling a name that sounded like V-mon. Kari smiled glad that it was only a dream. She looked at the clock on her night table it was 4:15 am and she had school in two hours.

"I better get to back to bed." she said to no one.

The next morning didn't go to well for Kari she was tired and cranky. She wasn't able ot get back to sleep after her dream last night. She had a bad for some reason.

Kari quickly got ready and left her house trying to avoid her parents and brother, so they wouldn't question her on the way she looked. She made it to school early and looked for T.K.

She found him at his locker getting his books out for their first period class.

"Hey." She said.

"he- oh my god Kari you look terrible what happened." T.K. said.

"I had a bad dream last night and I couldn't fall back asleep." She responded.

Before T.K. could say anything else the bell rang and they mad there way to class.

Both got there and sat in there desks. Kari looked around the room for Davis but she didn't see him anywhere. He was never late for 1st period it was his favorite class after all. It had been 10 minutes into class and Davis still had not shown up. Kari started to focus on the teacher again, when someone opened the door. What she saw at the door shocked her. It was Davis but it wasn't the Davis she new.

* * *

So this my third story there are probly some mistakes so feel free to tell me. This will probly only be 3-5 chapters long il update next Saturday. I hope u enjoy this story tell me what you think.

And if any1 is wondering about Invitation to Suicide I didn't forget about it. I had gotten super smash bros brawl and I was addicted to it. When I got over it I got back on runescape. Which delayed it even more. And I had started chapter 3 but I had to delete it. So il probly update it another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari stared in shock at the site before her. Davis was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had the world vampire on it written in red, over it he whore a black fishnet long sleeve top over it.

He also wore a pair of baggy black pants with zippers and chains on them. He had a black chocker with small spikes on it around his neck. There was a strange pendant hanging loosely from his neck to and his skin was very pale. And on his feet he had a pair of black boots.

He had fingerless gloves and lots of rings on and his nails where painted black. His hair was no longer brown but black with red highlights and went down to his shoulders. His eyes weren't there usual brown. His left eye was black and his right eye was white. His ear was also had three rings in it.

The thing that scared Kari most was his face. He had on dark red lipstick, black eye liner and eye shadow. He also had a silver spike under his lip. The only reason she could tell it was him was because of his face it still looked the same even with the makeup on.

The person at the door wasn't Davis it couldn't be. Unless he was decided to change himself in one night. Kari's thoughts where interrupted by the teacher.

"Ah Mr. Motomiya how nice of you to join us." Mr. Johnson said.

The class began to laugh excluding Kari and T.K. Davis' only response to his teacher was a grunt. He made his way towards his seat in front of Kari. Kari shot a glance at T.K. to see that he was in shock to. Kari's feeling of something being wrong must have been right. Kari quickly began to scribble something on a little piece of paper when Davis sat down.

She then tossed the note to Davis. Davis eyed the note that had fallen on his desk he couldn't imagine what Kari possible wanted from him. He picked it up and unfolded it slowly.

_Davis why are you dressed like that?_

He quickly wrote his response and threw the note backwards. T.K. stared at Davis and Kari hoping she would get an answer from him. Kari caught it and quickly unfolded it.

_What do u mean y am I dressing like this. I dress like this everyday what do u care_

**(A/N this is spelled wrong that's how he writes.)**

Kari wrote another message and tossed it forward again.

_Davis what's your problem why are you acting strange. You know I care about you._

Davis was getting fed up with her and he quickly opened the note almost ripping it.

"What is this girl up to." He thought. "She's probably trying to mess with me again."

Davis took his time writing down what he had to say before tossing the note behind him.

"DAVIS." The teacher yelled. "Stop bothering Kari leave her alone and pay attention."

"But I didn't do anything she was bothering me." He quickly responded.

"Sure she was Davis just for that you have detention after school."

The rest of the class began to laugh at Davis' misfortune and he began to clench is fist. He knuckles started turning white but is anger quickly died down.

"Whatever."

Once the teacher went back to his work Kari opened the note.

_Leave me alone u little bitch im sick of your shit. _

Kari stared at the not in front of her not sure of what to make of it. What was Davis talking about. What did she do to Davis that he's so mad at her.

Kari found another note sitting on her desk. She quickly opened it.

_Kari what did Davis say? Why is he dressed like that?_

_T.K._

Kari then folded the note from T.K. and the one from Davis and threw them both at T.K.

When he opened the note he was shocked Davis would never say something that to Kari no matter how mad he was. He then opened the other note.

T.K. we have to talk at lunch tell Yolei, Cody, and Ken not to go out to lunch when you see them.

* * *

Ok so this chapter is kinda short. But I figured id update what I wrote so far. Next chapter will be longer it will explain whats going on. If u got any questions feel free to ask. Also tell em what u think about this chapter. tell me if u see a mistake.


End file.
